Te entiendo
by helena.rav
Summary: Lily Potter siempre se ha sentido insignificante. Cuando su prima anuncia que sale con el hijo de los Malfoy, se siente miserable, hasta que su tío Ron la conforta. -¿Alguna vez te has sentido insignificante? ¿Has estado rodeado de gente hermosa, talentosa, encantadora, graciosa y sentir que no eres nada en comparación?- One shot, post epílogo


Te entiendo

Lily Luna Potter, la hija menor de Harry y Ginny, estaba alejada de la alegría que emanaba del grupo reunido en el patio. Ese día era domingo y todo el gran clan Weasley se había reunido en La Madriguera.

Estaba confusa respecto a los sentimientos que la embargaban. ¿Era mala persona por sentir ese malestar en el estómago cada vez que felicitaban a Rose? ¿Por sentir esos celos que la desconcertaban?

Lily amaba a Rose, era su prima favorita. Pero ya hace un tiempo que sentía celos de ella, y eso la hacía desdichada.

Rose Weasley era la perfección misma. Tenía 16 años, era prefecta y tenía las mejores notas en Hogwarts desde que su propia madre se había graduado. Además de eso, le llevaba ventaja a Hermione, pues Rose era bellísima. Poseía una figura armónica y atractiva, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, en hermosas ondas (Hermione decía constantemente que había tenido la suerte de no sacar su cabello) y el precioso rostro de su madre, su nariz, forma de ojos, boca y pestañas, pero el color de sus ojos era el azul profundo de su padre. Sumándole a su asombroso atractivo físico, era muy sociable, graciosa y dulce. Tenía muchos amigos, era de las personas más populares del colegio y estaba en el equipo de quiddich de Ravenclaw, como buscadora.

Y Lily simplemente no podía competir contra ello. Sabía que ella no era nada de eso. No era ni de cerca tan hermosa como su madre, pues Ginny había sido muy codiciada en el colegio. Tenía el pelirrojo cabello largo, pero sin mucho brillo, los ojos castaños sin demasiada luz, la figura sin demasiado atractivo. Tenía la cara muy llena de pecas (las odiaba) y tenía un batallón de primas hermosas con las que competir (Victoire y su encanto de _veela_, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne y por último Rose). Pero con Rose se sentía más insignificante, pues era su prima más cercana, se llevaban sólo por 2 años y era infinitamente más digna de atención que ella.

Ese día de junta familiar, Rose acababa de transmitir la noticia de que la habían elegido capitana del equipo de quiddich de Ravenclaw para el próximo curso y todos estaban muy orgullosos y entusiasmados, incluso Harry, su padre, declaró lo orgulloso que se sentía de su ahijada. También solto la noticia de que salía con Scopius Malfoy, y ese fue el golpe de gracia para Lily.

A Lily le gustaba Scorpius, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor Albus, pues siempre iba a su casa y era un muchacho atractivo y muy educado, por lo que se ganó el aprecio de los Potter y gran parte de los Weasley. Lily, que con Scorpius se llevaba muy bien, pensó que quizás, algún día… se fijaría en ella. Pero de nuevo estaba Rose, opacándola.

Lily estaba sentada en una banca viendo como dos gnomos jugaban, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado de ella.

Era su tío Ron, su tío predilecto, el padre de Rose. Al igual que ella, se había alejado del alegre grupo que ahora expresaba su satisfacción por el hecho de que Rose saliera con un muchacho tan bien parecido, bueno y agradable. Ron, sin embargo, tenía una cara de consternación, que cambió al notar el semblante triste de su sobrina.

¿Qué tienes, pequeña Lilylú? – le preguntó, intuyendo que no era él el único que estaba descontento con la noticia.

Lily miró a su tío sin saber que decir, pues aunque fuera su tío favorito, el más gracioso y consentidor, era el padre de Rose.

Nada tío, solo no me apetece estar allí - mintió Lily, aunque sabía perfectamente que su tío no le creyó, pues puso una cara de incredulidad que la obligó a seguir hablando – Está bien… es sólo que… no lo sé, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido insignificante? ¿Has estado rodeado de gente hermosa, talentosa, encantadora, graciosa y sentir que no eres nada en comparación? - dijo Lily, rápidamente y poniéndose colorada como su cabello, bajó la cabeza con vergüenza por sus celos.

Ronald, que no se esperaba esa declaración de Lily, pues pensaba que sólo se trataba de un adolescente enamoramiento, la miró con atención, la abrazo por los hombros y sonrió mientras le hablaba.

Pues claro que sí, Lily - dijo, sonriendo con nostalgia - Verás, yo era el menor hijo varón de mi familia. No era especialmente guapo, ni inteligente, y tampoco se me daba tan bien el quiddich. Competía y sufría por atención, por destacar. Tenía un hermano atractivo e inteligente, Bill, un gran deportista como Charlie, uno con grandes notas y grandes logros en Hogwarts, Percy, dos con un humor y carismas nunca antes vistos como Fred y George. ¿Y yo, que era? Pues la verdad es que no era gran cosa.

La cara de Ron se ensombreció un poco al recordar esos desagradables sentimientos que tenía en su corazón hace unos años, pero volvió a sonreir a su sobrina al recordar algo.

Y todavía peor, mi mejor amigo del alma, es el mago más famoso de la época. Claro que entiendo – Dijo pensativamente – Te entiendo. ¿Pero sabes cuando mejoró todo para mí?

¿Cuándo?- exclamó Lily, interesada en la historia de su tío.

Bueno, uno cuando tu tía Hermione se fijó en mí – dijo pícaramente Ron – la otra, cuando me acepte. Así de simple Lily. Eres única, no hay nadie igual que tú, y eso, y no los grandes logros es lo que te hace especial, aunque suene cliché. Es lo que hace que la gente te ame y te mime como sólo a ti te miman – le sonrió, y le revolvió el cabello.

Lily sonrió vagamente y pensó en lo que la hacía especial. Era la más pequeña de las nietas de Molly y Arthur, por lo que en efecto, era a la que más mimaban. Era la única hija de Harry y Ginny, la preferida de su madrina, Luna Lovegood, la mejor amiga de su primo, Hugo. Y era quien tenía más amigo en su casa, Hufflepuff.

Gracias, tío - dijo simplemente Lily, abrazándolo e incorporándose a felicitar a Rose, de manera bastante sincera y sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes.

Rose le sonrió con dulzura con esa sonrisa suya que hacía que Lily la quisiera tanto, y ambas se dieron un cariñoso abrazo.

Ron, en tanto sonreía satisfecho, dándose cuenta de que había ayudado a aliviar los sentimientos de su sobrina predilecta.

Vaya, Ronald, estás hecho un as de los sentimientos – dijo Hermione, abrazándolo por detrás.

Muchas gracias, Ron, eso que hiciste estuvo muy bien – dijo Harry, que estaba al lado de Hermione.

Y ustedes, ¿Qué hacían escuchando a escondidas? – dijo Ron, poniéndose colorado como su sobrina.

Nos dio curiosidad que ambos estuvieran tan apartados – le dijo Hermione – y déjame decirte que estoy gratamente sorprendida Ron, le abriste tu corazón y la ayudaste.

Nunca pensé que Lily se sintiera así - dijo Harry, un poco preocupado – No sé si debería decir a Ginny que hable con ella, ya sabes, cosas de mujeres…

Claro que no, Harry. Ginny nunca ha entendido lo que es sentirse así, ella siempre tuvo todo: la atención y cariño de nuestros padres, ya sabes, al ser la menor y la única chica… la belleza, la inteligencia y la popularidad… No, ella no lo entendería – replicó Ron.

Y ahora, gran Doctor Corazón, por qué no dejas que alivie yo lo que debes estar pasando en estos momentos, y hablamos de lo que piensas acerca de Rose saliendo con el hijo del hurón Malfoy – dijo burlonamente Hermione mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y Harry se alejaba riéndose de la cara de funeral de su amigo.


End file.
